Twinfools Rida
Number V of the Demy-Gods, a cheerful person with a heart full of scars Introduction Name: Twinfools Age: 13-16 Birthdate: December 29th Bloodtype: B Height: Short, the second shortest Demy-God Weight: Average Favorite food: Junk food, eggs and bacon Least favorite food: cabage Theme song: Shake it by Metro Station (Disney) You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins Family and relationships 'Family: ' Seth oki (futur husband) Xalter Oki (son) Mirox Oki (son) Twinleaf Rida (Twin brother) Armavir Rida (father) Mina (mother) Drexnd Bones (nephew) '''Relationships: '''Seth Oki (boyfriend/husband), Heidi Oki (best friend), Sammy Oki (best friend), Kenny McDonald ("adoptif son"), Claus/Lucas (colleague, brotherly figure), Shawn Vegh (trust, colleague, friend),Dorian (colleague), Yvo (colleague), Leous (colleague, brotherly figure), King Eroku (superior), Ruchy Bones (trust), Adara (ally), Xorbin (colleague) Personality She is energetic but calm which leads the others to call her crazy. She is persistant and stays untill the end. She can be cheeky towards her elders and superiors and likes to enjoy herself. Like her father, she gives people nicknames and frequently says "as if". Appearance Her eyes and hair are both chocolate brown. Her hair is short and spiky with long and short bangs making a fringe. She wears very covering clothes but says herself that she wants to wear shortsleeves and high tops (but she doesn't). Her arms and legs are robotic, alongside a small part of her brain (to be able to control her limbs). Her Demy-God costume is very different than the others, it is Demy-God Cosmic so the colours change. She wears a sleeveless high top with a zip through it, and a yellow hoody. Half of it is pastel blue, the other half is yellow, the bottom is a pastel blue skirt with a yellow peplum (both with a zip). The two items of clothing are joined together with lavender fabric bucles. She also has long sleeves reaching her upper arms. The right one is yellow, the blue one is pastel blue, both of them having rips. She also wears long socks, identical to her gloves, only the right one is blue, the left one is yellow. She wears puffed short boots, half yellow and half blue. Around her right hip, she wears a string with a crystal. In her hair is a yellow hair clip in the shape of a lighting bolt. She has a necklass with four gems on it. A ruby, an emerald, a saphyr and a kunzite. She wears red googles in the shape of wings on her eyes to hide her indentity. Her hair turns white and her eyes purple. She has two black dots above her brow, red markings, and a V on her forehead. While she is Violet, her hair is long and tied in a high pony tail and two small pigtails, she also wears a pink and and white uniform. She also wears a long white lab coat, with a blue vest, loose collar and rarely an ascot. She, like her father, rarely buttons up her coat and ascot. Her animal is a small white potbelly pig. She transforms into Almost-Mecha-Twinfools, she is a giant robbot, three times her size. The only part of her that isn't a robot is half her face and her heart. Figthing '''Attacks: '''She uses physical attacks, but her strong point is a her weapons. She never misses a target and has one of the largest weapon collections in the world. I'm heasitant in between Illusion and Explosions for her Demy-God power. '''Forms: '''Human, Pig God, Demy-God Cosmic, Demy-God Crisis, Demy-God Supreme, Eternal God, Dark Twinleaf, Almost-mecha-Twinfools '''Weapon(s): '''She has too many to name, but she mostly has katanas kunai and shuriken Background Her mother was with two men at the time she became pregnant with her children. She had twins, Twinleaf and Twinfools. She gives one child (Twinleaf) to one father named Frolis, and left Twinfools with her father Armavir and the apprentices when she was an infant, but she frequently sees her mother. She grew up with Lucas, calling him "big brother". She became an apprentice at age six and was a great addition to the scientists. But when a fire accurs in the laboratory, she and Lucas are stuck in the room. She looses her arms, legs and right eye while Lucas looses his life, but is reborn as Claus. The apprentices replace her limbs and she begins to train as a warrior. She became a very skilled warrior who could rival a man. When she turned nine, she and Claus find the House That Never Was and Never Will Be, and Shawn. They watch over their world. One cold rainy night, they find Kenny and Twinfools takes him under her wing. After much persuasion, she convinces Claus to take Kenny on as his apprentice. Trivia Twinfools was created after Twinfools the cosplayer, and Chuggaaconroy. The one thing she hates more than anything are Demy-Gods (not the actual people, just their status) because she doesn't want to live without her friends and is worried about Shawn. She later discovers that she is a Demy-god, talk about irony, which makes her hate them even more. She maintanes a happy personnality, but it is to hide the anger, sorrow and regret in her heart.